Beast wars Depth charge and his true love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Depth charge a tough bot that barely feels. He is mean and sometimes helpful. Today he was exploring the ocean looking for Rampage. Then he saw something it was an escape pod. This escape pod looked familiar it was the pod of his wife. "Waverider." he said. He pressed buttons to reactive it.


chapter 1

Depth charge a tough bot that barely feels. He is mean and sometimes helpful. Today he was exploring the ocean looking for Rampage. Then he saw something it was an escape pod. This escape pod looked familiar it was the pod of his wife. "Waverider." he said. He pressed buttons to reactive it.

"Scanning for life forms." the console said. A sea lion swam in the area. It was scanned. "Life form found. Beginning transformation process." it said.

Depth charge remembers sending her away to save her from protoform X. He had no idea where she went but it was here at this time. Then the pod opened. A sea lion came out. "Depth charge?" she asked.

"Hey Waverider." he said.

"Waverider Maximize!" she said. Then a slim and lovely femme was in front of him.

Depth charge transformed. "I missed you." he said hugging her.

"I missed you too. Where are we?" she asked.

"Ancient earth." Depth charge answered. "Come on lets go." he said. They came out of the water.

"What are those?" she asked.

"The blast doors. There are other Maximals here." Depth charge said.

Then Cheetor came out. "Hey Depth charge whose that?" he asked.

"Waverider this is Cheetor. Cheetor this is Waverider. I tell you about her it quite a story." Depth charge said.

Once in the base Depth charge told the Maximals how he made his wife go into an escape pod to save her life from protoform X and how he found her again. "I'm glad you found her." Optimus said.

"I never want to live with out you, ever again." Depth charge said.

"I love you." Waverider told Depth charge.

"I love you too." Depth charge said.

"I feel kind of funny." Waverider said.

"I can take a look, to see what is wrong." Rhinox said.

"Be careful we just got reunited." Depth charge said. He looked very protective.

"I promise she is in good hands." Rhinox said. Rhinox began his exam. He saw that Waverider was pregnant. The scan it was Depth charge's. "Depth charge can you come in here?" Rhinox asked.

Depth charge came in. "Is she okay." Depth charge asked.

"Yes she is fine I have some questions for you." Rhinox asked. "Before Waverider escaped Rampage did you two?" Rhinox tried to asked.

"Yes why?" Depth charge asked.

"Well do to her being in stasis it kept something else in stasis." Rhinox said.

"What is going on?" Depth charge asked.

"Depth charge Waverider is pregnant." Rhinox said.

"You mean I'm going to be a dad?" Depth charge asked.

"Yes, the sparkling will come in a few months. So you have time to prepare." Rhinox said.

"We're going be parents." Depth charge said sitting down. "I wonder if it is a boy or a girl." Depth charge said.

"We have to wait till the sparkling is born." Waverider said.

"Yeah," Depth charge said.

The months had passed. Depth charge kept an sharp eye on his pregnant wife. He also kept on the look out for Rampage. He dreaded what that crazy bot would do to his wife and unborn child.

Waverider was due soon. The crew made some things for the sparkling. Depth charge was surprised he began to feel happy again. Waverider was his main priority.

Waverider felt something. She was reading. She felt it again. It felt like a little foot. The sparkling was kicking. "My you are getting pretty active." she said.

Depth charge came in. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine the sparkling is doing a lot of kicking." she answered. "I think it's a boy. What do you think it is?" Depth charge asked.

"You know I think it's a girl. I've always wanted a daughter." Depth charge said.

"Well we will find out when the sparkling is born." Waverider said. She made a face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes it was just a kick a hard one." she said.

After a couple of weeks Depth charge was out. Waverider was in her room. She felt pain it hit her hard. "Oh no," she said. She groaned and moaned. Silverbolt and Cheetor came in. "The sparkling is coming." she said.

They took her to the med bay. "What is going on?" Optimus asked.

"Waverider is in labor." Cheetor said.

"This is not good. Depth charge is on a mission he is looking around to make sure Rampage is not in the area." Optimus said. "Depth charge come in!" Optimus said over the com.

"What is going on? It better be important." Depth charge said. "I think I saw Rampage." he said.

"It's very important Waverider is in labor the sparkling is coming." Optimus said.

Depth charge gasped. "I on my way." he said. Rampage fired at him. "I have no time to play!" he snapped then jumped to the surface and flew off.

"Hmm funny he never passes a chance to beat me." Rampage said. "I wonder what is going on." he said.

Depth charge made it the base. He headed for the med bay. Once inside Waverider saw him.

"Depth charge I'm glad you're here." She said.

"Nothing Will stop me from seeing you." He told her.

"Depth charge I love you so... ah!" She said.

"You two can be all lovey dovey later I have a sparkling to deliver." Rhinox said.

After a few hours. A sparkling cry was heard. "It's a girl," Rhinox said. He handed her to her mother.

"She so lovely same greenish blue as the foam of the sea." Waverider said.

"Let's name her Seafoam." Depth charge said.

"Great name hello Seafoam." Waverider said.

To be continued.


End file.
